More Than Friends
by CHSPatriot09
Summary: I love the idea of Teddy and Victoire as a couple, and it makes me sad that there aren't more stories out there about the two of them together. This just popped into my head one day. It's about their transition from friends to more-than-friends. Rated M for sexual content, especially in later chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**In my imagination, this is how Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley transition from friends to more. **

**It goes without saying that I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe.**

Chapter One

_October 2015_

Victoire had been Teddy's best friend for as long as he could remember. They had grown up together like cousins, except that they _weren't_ cousins. They were just friends, best friends, and if he happened to have _feelings_ for her that went beyond basic friendship, well, that was okay. Wasn't it?

"Teddy," Victoire said, jarring him from his thoughts as she sat down beside him on the grass next to the lake. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Teddy said, smiling at her. He thanked her and took the bottle of pumpkin juice she handed him. He drank gratefully. It was uncharacteristically warm for an October day.

"It's so nice out today," she said, as if she'd known exactly what he was thinking about.

Teddy watched her lean back on her elbows as she stretched out on the grass. Her long, flowing hair shimmered in the bright sunlight. He blushed deeply when he realized that from his current vantage point he could see down her shirt just enough to get a peek at her bra. It was a pale pink color, and he tore his eyes away, ashamed of himself for looking. His throat had suddenly become very dry so he took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"I wish it was warm enough to swim," Victoire sighed.

_Oh, bloody hell,_ Teddy thought. _That's all I need, to see you in a swim suit. You may as well just kill me…_

Teddy spent the rest of that afternoon trying to forget about that pink bra, but even late that night, as he was lying in his four-poster in the seventh year boy's dormitory trying to fall asleep, the image kept creeping its way back to the front of his mind. He tried everything to distract himself. He tried thinking of the mountain of homework he needed to do before Friday. He tried listening to Dave's snoring across the room. He tried thinking of Quidditch drills to run next practice.

Despite Teddy's efforts, his mind continuously wandered back to Victoire's pink bra, which inevitably led him to begin thinking about what was _underneath_ the bra. His arousal was quickly growing uncomfortable. He made sure the curtains were closed around his bed and pulled his underwear down just enough for him to wrap a hand around himself.

_You're a pig,_ he told himself. _You're a disgusting creature, totally ruled by your out of control hormones. If Victoire knew about this she would never even want to look at you again. Victoire…_

He thought of her willowy frame, with gentle curves in all the right places. He thought of her otherworldly beauty, the perfect angularity of her face, her big blue eyes, her plump pink lips and her flawlessly white teeth. He thought of her platinum blonde hair that appeared almost silver in the sun's light, hair that he imagined fanned out over his pillow, or spilling over his hips and lower abdomen while she pleasured him with her incredible mouth—

Teddy stifled a groan as he reached his climax, panting heavily, his seed spilling over his stomach and his hand. He cast a cleaning charm on himself and pulled his underwear back into place, more ashamed of himself than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Teddy sat in the Great Hall the following morning unable to touch his food. He couldn't. He respected Victoire…at least, he had. After last night he wasn't so sure anymore.

Teddy was a virgin. He'd never even kissed a girl, not really. The closest he'd ever gotten to a kiss was when Victoire had kissed him on the cheek on her birthday last year, as an innocent _thank you_ to him for the bracelet he'd gotten her. He could tell himself that his obsession with her had begun then, but it would be a lie. The truth was that he'd had beyond friendly feelings for Victoire for years.

Sometimes it bothered Teddy that he was seventeen and still a virgin. Nearly every other boy in his year at Hogwarts had been kissed by a girl before, and by his estimates probably half of them had had sex. He was jealous. He wanted to know what it felt like to move his lips against softer, feminine lips, and he wanted to know what it felt like to be touched by a woman _like that_.

But he didn't want just any girl. He wanted Victoire.

"Teddy, could you pass me the jam, please?"

When had Victoire sat down beside him? He reached for the jam jar and in his haste he managed to overturn the orange juice. He pushed the jam in front of Victoire as he began attempting to mop up the spilled juice with a napkin. Victoire calmly waved her wand and the table was clean. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"You _do_ realize we're at a magical school, don't you?" she said with a teasing smile on her face.

"Yeah," he said, trying to laugh at himself. "Thanks for cleaning that up. Wasn't thinking…"

"Are you alright?" Victoire asked him, concern coloring her voice. "You seem off or something today."

"I'm fine," he assured her, a little bit too hastily perhaps, because she continued to watch him through narrowed eyes as they talked about the homework they still hadn't done. They planned to work on it together after Teddy's Quidditch practice that evening.

"It's going to be such a nasty day out today," Victoire whined. "I don't understand why you insist on practicing in the rain. You're the Captain, couldn't you just cancel or postpone or something?"

Teddy had explained to her several times before how Gryffindor's team needed all the practice they could get, and they needed to play well in all conditions.

"Games happen when they're scheduled," he told her. "They don't postpone games because of rain, so why should we postpone practice? Besides, it's hard to get time on the Pitch. I have to schedule it a month ahead of time."

Victoire was obviously sick of sports talk so Teddy changed the subject. "Why were you so late to breakfast this morning?"

A blush rose on her cheeks and she looked down at her eggs as she said, "Someone asked me on a date. This weekend is Hogsmeade, you know."

Teddy choked on his bacon.

"Are you alright?" Victoire asked, patting him on the back.

"Who are you going with?" Teddy asked her, sounding more demanding than he meant to. He quickly rearranged his facial expression to one of mild curiosity, but Victoire continued to look confused. "I mean, I was just surprised."

She seemed to accept his explanation and looked back down at her plate, grinning hugely now.

"Nicolas Hopkins."

"He's Captain of Hufflepuff's Quidditch team," Teddy said. It was the first thing that came to mind.

Victoire looked at Teddy and rolled her eyes as she finished her chocolate milk.

"Quidditch, Teddy, really?" she said incredulously. "Is that all you every think about? Does it bother you that much that I'm considering going on a date with a nice guy who just happens to be on the Hufflepuff team?"

"It bothers me that he's a twat," Teddy mumbled, looking away from Victoire toward the Hufflepuff table. He spotted Hopkins near the end of the table, sitting with two Chasers and a Beater from the Hufflepuff team. Hopkins had a piece of parchment out and from across the Hall Teddy could see moving diagrams—they were probably discussing strategy.

When Victoire didn't respond to his comment he looked back at her. She was shoving the book she had been studying into her bag, looking annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked her, beginning to stand up to follow her as she walked away from the table.

Victoire turned around and took a step back toward him. Leaning in, she said, "I'm leaving. I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't even want to sit in the same room as you. I tell you I've got a date and I'm obviously excited about it, and instead of being _happy_ for me like a normal human being you call him dirty names and criticize the fact that I dare accept an invitation for a date from someone on a different house's Quidditch team. You're supposed to be my best friend. You're _supposed _to be happy for me when I'm happy for me. And I might be way, way off base here, but if you're jealous or something and _that_ is what's been making you act all weird around me lately, then I'm sorry, Teddy, but I waited for you to make a move for a long time. I couldn't wait around forever, so I'm going on this date with Nicolas this weekend, and I hope you can act like an adult about it."

Teddy sat there with his mouth hanging open, thinking that she was finished. But she had one more thing to say, and she hit him where it hurt.

"Oh, and I almost forgot: he's a _Seeker_."

Victoire began to walk toward the exit, but she seemed to change her mind midstride and marched right up to Nicolas Hopkins at the Hufflepuff table. She bent down, kissed him swiftly on the cheek, and graced him with a radiant smile. She didn't even look at Teddy when she walked past him on her way out of the Great Hall.

Teddy felt as though she had slapped him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Teddy did not go to Hogsmeade that weekend. He hadn't spoken to Victoire all week. Instead of sitting with him during meals, she sat with her friend Anna. If he entered the Common Room while she was in there, she went up to the girl's dormitories before he could approach her to talk to her.

Teddy was both confused and angry about what Victoire had said to him in the Great Hall. She'd waited for him? When had she been _waiting for him_ and how was he supposed to know that she'd been waiting? He wasn't a mind reader. If she had known he liked her as more than a friend, and she had been interested in him as well, then she was as responsible as he was…wasn't she?

He sighed angrily. No, she wasn't responsible. He had only himself to blame for the way he was feeling. If he liked her, _which he did_, then he should have taken it upon himself to tell her that. It wasn't reasonable for him to assume that she would just stay available until he worked up the nerve to tell her how he felt. She was a beautiful, smart, funny girl. Of course she would have other suitors.

The worst part about it was that Hopkins wasn't even really a bad guy. He was a sixth-year, so one year behind Teddy and one year ahead of Victoire. He was a Prefect and Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Teddy didn't know him well, but on the Pitch he had always been polite and displayed good sportsmanship, and he inspired good sportsmanship in his teammates as well.

And as Victoire has so gladly mentioned, Hopkins was a Seeker, and one hell of a good one.

Out of everything she's said to him, that single sentence had probably hurt the most. She knew that Teddy had always wanted to be a Seeker. It was his favorite Quidditch position, and his godfather had been a Seeker in school. Teddy had tried to learn, but Seeking was one of those things that you were either good at or you weren't. It had to be in your nature. And it just wasn't in Teddy's nature.

He liked to think he was a pretty damn good Keeper, though.

So there he sat, all alone in the Gryffindor Common Room while everyone else was either outside on the grounds, in the Great Hall having lunch, or enjoying the day in Hogsmeade. He played with a string on the hem of his t-shirt instead of working on the Transfiguration assignment he had sitting in front of him.

When Teddy finally looked at his watch he realized that it was dinner time. He was starving, so he went down to the Great Hall. He saw Victoire sitting at the end of the long Gryffindor table with a bowl of soup and a book in front of her.

Teddy hated not speaking to Victoire. Even if he could never have her the way he wanted to, he still wanted her as a friend, so he tapped her gently on the shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey."

"Do you mind if I sit down here?" he asked, gesturing to the open bench beside her.

"Sure," she said, moving her bag out of the way and placing it on the floor. She looked back to her book and continued to read. Teddy spooned some potato soup into a bowl.

"What are you reading?" he asked, just to talk to her.

"Pride and Prejudice," she said, not looking up from the page. "Muggle book."

He nodded, but she didn't see him because she was still reading intently.

"How was your date?" he asked, trying his best to sound casual.

Victoire looked up at him suddenly through narrowed eyes, obviously trying to gauge whether not he was making fun of her. When she saw no evidence that he was being anything other than polite, she lowered her gaze back to her book.

"It went alright," she told him. "He took me to Madam Puddifoot's."

"How was that?" he asked, making an effort to sound interested but not nosy, curious but not rude. He wasn't used to censoring himself so much while talking to Victoire. Conversation had always happened so naturally between the two of them.

She closed her book and crammed it back into her bag and, with a small groan, she leaned her head forward into her hands. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye and mumbled, "I still hate that place."

Then she looked up at me fully and said, "It was nice of him to take me, but I don't like tea and that place is so frilly and tacky that I couldn't even look around the place without wanting to be physically ill. And he's a really nice guy, but he's so boring, and all he did the entire time was stare at me with his mouth hanging open, and when he wasn't gaping he was throwing all these stupid compliments at me left and right. _You look pretty. I like your dress. I like what you've done with your hair. What kind of perfume are you wearing?_ And then after tea he took me to Honeydukes and tried to _literally feed me_ white chocolate, which I detest, and I'm not a baby so I don't need to be fed. Then he asked me if I thought I might want to go out with him again or maybe _visit with him and his family over the Christmas holidays_."

She had clearly been dying to tell someone about the awful time she'd had on her date, and the fact that she'd wanted me to be the person to whom she vented pleased me. She dropped her head back into her hands and started mumbling again, looking exhausted. "I told him we should just be friends. And I said no to Christmas."

"I'm sorry you had a shit day," I told her, and I meant it. While true that I'd spent most of the day hoping that she didn't have a great time with Hopkins, I felt bad about that now. Victoire deserved to go on nice dates and have fun with nice guys. She _did not_ deserve for me to have a rotten attitude about it, and I felt bad now about the way I had reacted when she'd told me about her Hogsmeade date. I really was sincerely sorry that she had had a bad day.

We got up from the table and decided to go up to Victoire's favorite place in Hogwarts—the Astronomy Tower. We walked there in silence, and once we got there we stood leaning against the wall, looking down at the darkening grounds. Far below, there were a few students still straggling near the lake. A cloudless day was transitioning into a cloudless night. Soon the sky would be covered in stars.

Victoire told me more about her day, how at Madam Puddifoot's, Hopkins had left his hand lying palm-up in the center of the table the entire time, obviously waiting for her to reach out and grab it, but she kept both hands in her lap the entire time.

"He looked so offended," she said. "He had this look on his face that was like _I bought you tea, now you should hold my hand_, but I just couldn't make myself do it. Then when he tried to feed me that stupid piece of chocolate I looked at my watch and said I had to get back to the castle because I had a lot of homework to do. I don't have any homework to do…"

"Want some of mine to do?" I asked her sarcastically. "I have heaps."

She laughed. It was dark now. She looked up at the stars and shivered. "It's cold."

I had a pullover sweatshirt on, so I took it off and handed it to her to put on.

"No, I'll be fine," she said. "You keep it."

"Vic, just put it on," I told her. She tried to hand it back to me once more and when I shook my head that time she pulled it on.

I watched her after she put it on. She was rearranging her hair, and as she pushed it back over her shoulders it flowed through her fingers like fine silk. Briefly I remembered my fantasy from earlier in the week, the way I'd imagined her luscious hair falling over my belly and hips and thighs, and I felt myself blush as I watched her. Without thinking, I reached my hand out and gently tucked a loose strand of that hair behind her ear, and she stilled suddenly, raising her eyes to look at me.

I knew that the air was cold, but even wearing only my light cotton t-shirt my skin felt like it was on fire. I met her eyes and I couldn't look away. She was staring at me steadily, her blue eyes wide and expressive. I made a move to pull my hand back, but she raised her own hand and grabbed my wrist, keeping my fingers where they were in her hair.

It was complete sensory overload. Soft hair between my fingers, her warm little hand wrapped around my wrist, the cool air brushing over my overheated flesh.

Blindly, unthinkingly, I took a step toward her, closing the gap between our bodies. My lips met hers quickly, chastely, and just as quickly I pulled away. I took half a step back from her, looking at her face, taking in the shocked expression, my mind scrambling to process what had just happened, my fingers still holding onto a lock of her hair.

Her cheeks were flushed bright pink. My entire body was on fire. I vaguely recognized that she was glancing at my hair, which was normally blue. What had it changed to now, I wondered numbly, with the current storm of emotions and hormones raging through my body?

I realized that she was still holding tightly to my wrist, and she hadn't pushed me away yet. She hadn't called me disgusting or told me to get away from her or attempted to throw me off the tower.

I closed the gap between our bodies again, this time eliminating the space, pressing her back against the wall behind her. I seized her face in both hands and pressed my mouth against hers again, roughly. She wrapped her arms around me and I continued to kiss her.

e He H


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Victoire was his _girlfriend_. Teddy couldn't stop thinking that word—_girlfriend_. He didn't want to stop thinking it. She was his. He could tell that every other male with a pulse within Hogwarts' walls was watching them, wondering what a woman as flawless as Victoire was doing with someone as ordinary as him. He didn't blame them—he was wondering the same thing. But he didn't question it; he just glorified in his good fortune.

Kissing Victoire was his new favorite pastime. Teddy wondered idly how long it would take for her to get tired of it. He kissed her everywhere—the Common Room, every morning and every night; in the corridors between lessons; in the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall; on the grounds and the Quidditch pitch. And anywhere else he could.

The couple had been "together" for about two months when it occurred to Teddy to pull her into a broom cupboard. He glanced around quickly to make sure there was no one around before guiding her in and stumbling in behind her. As she began to ask him what he was doing, he claimed her mouth with his own. She melted into the kiss, any questions she'd had lost.

It was a tight fit. Teddy was so tall and broad that it would have been a struggle to fit into the cupboard on his own, but he had Victoire crammed in there with him. Their bodies were pressed together. He wrapped his arms around her, sliding his hands just inside her shirt and flattening his palms against the small of her back, pulling her impossibly closer as he moved his lips to her neck, to suck on the pulse point beneath her ear.

"Oh!" she squeaked.

She sounded excited, so Teddy continued his ministrations on her throat, moving his mouth to the other side, nipping gently at her earlobes with his teeth.

"Oh my…Teddy?"

This stopped him. She sounded nervous. He was panting, sweat running down his back, dampening his bright blue hair. "What? What's wrong? Did I do something bad?"

"No, no," Victoire assured him quickly. "You didn't do anything."

"Everything is alright?" he questioned.

When Victoire nodded, Teddy pulled her body flush against his, but when he did she squealed again.

"What's going on?" he asked, running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had picked up from Harry over the years.

"I just," she whispered, not meeting his eyes, looking mortified. "I—"

"Vic, come on," Teddy said, hugging her to him, "you can tell me anything, right?"

She shifted her body, rubbing her midsection against his body. When he didn't understand right away she rubbed against him again, moving her stomach against his very prominent erection. Teddy jumped back instantly, holding his hands over his tented trousers and apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry," Teddy insisted. "I just wasn't thinking. It felt really good so I just kept going. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—rubbed it on you. I'm sorry, Vic."

She was blushing. Teddy was more embarrassed than he had ever been in his entire life up to that point. He felt as though the temperature in the broom cupboard had dropped twenty degrees.

"Sorry," he mumbled again, looking at the wall, willing himself to stop blushing.

"It's okay," Victoire told him kindly. "It just like…happens, right?"

Teddy didn't say anything, just continued staring at the wall. They were quiet for some time before Victoire finally broke the silence.

"I need to be getting to class," she said.

Teddy ducked quickly out of the broom cupboard, allowing her to step out after him.

"I'll see you later?" she asked him without meeting his eyes.

"Sure," he mumbled, still feeling embarrassed, and they went their separate ways.


End file.
